Tales of Yai
by Lea Walker
Summary: Yai is 15year old shinobi who spend her whole life captured in the village hidden in the sound. Her life changes when she firstly have to face Uchiha Sasuke.
1. The girl named Yai

Chapter 1: the girl named Yai

Steps…they came closer and closer...The key...Someone opened the door and entered the room.

-Kabuto-san, what happened? Didn't expect to see you here so soon again? - a cold voice said.

-Why so unfriendly, Yai-chan? I thought you would be happy to see the light again.

-You know I don't care anymore so why you here? - the girl named Yai asked with hatred.

-Orichimaru-sama's order - Yai smirked than he told her it. -Follow me, Yai-chan.

He said calm and left the little dark room. Yai followed him but he continued to go and didn't look back to her. They just went in silence..a terefaing silence like one of them would kill the other in a second but it didn't happen. They just went on. Didn't talk, didn't ask, just hated each other in silence.

Light..Yai closed her eyes..So long she didn't see it. Her eyes wounded like someone just burned them. Just some steps and they would be outside the caves but Yai knew she couldn't escape. No chance...The damn neck ring would hold her back. No sense even to try. She gave it up already. Hope? She didn't know what it meant. Life full of hatred, darkness, loneliness? Yeah, that's how she knew the word, the life - her existents.

Yai saw a guy about her age next Orichimaru.

-Orichimaru-sama, how you ordered. I brought her here - Kabuto told his master. Yai looked uninterested at them.

-So what's the point of me wasting my time here? - The guy asked annoyed. He was about 15 like Yai was. Tall, had middle long blue her and weird eyes. They seemed red for a moment, then brown again.

-You wanted a strong opponent, Sasuke-kun. Here you have one.

The guy smirked.

-You mean a little girl like her could bit me, Orichimaru.

-Don't understima...

-Leave it to me, Orichimaru-sama.

Yai was used to it. She was a doll, taken out when needed. Now this Sasuke guy needed a strong opponent and she was allowed to leave her chamber for the time of the battle. After it she would disappear again - down in the cave, in a dark room.

-Sasuke-kun or who you are...if you are so strong why you just don't beat me in a fair fight?

She looked with hatred at him. She hated everyone and everything down in this place and this guy was just a little arrogant example of a sound shinobi who she knew quite well. Sasuke looked calm at her.

-If you wish but don't tell me later that I didn't warn you, girl - He made a break. - I will finish you quickly.

Yai stayed calm and looked bored in his eyes.

Sasuke rushed towards Yai touching his katana. He pulled it out. His movement were really fast but Yai had no problem to escape. Sasuke looked confused for a moment but cought himself again.

-I didn't think that I would use it. Sharingan!

So that was the weird red Yai saw in his eyes. An Uchiha, she didn't expect it. Orichimaru got a perfect container and soon he would use it. Sasuke attacked her again but she dodged the attack and hit him with her elbow in the stomach. Sasuke moaned with pain. He looked up with hatred.

-I WILL DEFEAT YOU GIRL!

He jumped up and punched her in the face. Yai started to bleed out of her nose. She whipped the blood away. Sasuke smirked satisfied but it was not over yet. Yai got up than Sasuke made some hand seals.

-Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Great Fireball Technique)!

Yai maid some signs too.

-Water Release no Jutsu.

A huge fireball against a water ball. The water hit the fire. Some seconds later Sasuke lay on the ground breathing hard. Yai created another waterball and rushed towards Sasuke to finish him of.

-Enough.

Orichimaru grabbed Yai's wrist hard so her water ball disappeared. Sasuke got up angry.

-Why did you stop her, he asked upset.

-It's enough for today, Sasuke-kun. You can fight tomorrow again.

Yai knew what it meant. The transformation…Orichimaru was afraid of it. It was too early. He needed first the perfect container, then the beast. She turned around.

-Hold back! - Sasuke shouted.

-No. You heard what Orichimaru-sama said. I'm not gonna fight you now.

She backed him up again like a loyal doll. Always on the side of the master. Orichimaru made a signal to Kabuto.

-We will meet again, Sasuke-kun.

-Let's go - Kabuto told her and they left the hide out. Again in silence full of hatred.


	2. Thoughts & Dreams

Chapter 2: Thoughts & Dreams 

Steps...she heard steps again. It was weird. Nobody visited her that often. A dark siluat entered the room.

-Why are you here, Sasuke-kun?

She looked straight at him. What was this boy up to? Why did he came to her place?

-Geez girl, I just came to see the way you live which probably can help me to defeat you.

-Don't dream too much. Once this ring on my neck disappears...

She made a pause. Should she really tell him her biggest secret? No, he was her enemy. No way would she tell him. What was she thinking about starting this sentence. She shook her head. It happened because she was so alone... Alone... Always in this room...without friends...Just fear and hatred.

-Get lost, Sasuke-kun - she hissed angry. The thing Yai wished most at the moment was not to get away, it was to get rid of Sasuke. She had no idea what he was up to and that scared her. Nobody in her whole life came freely to this place.

-Don't try, Yai-chan.

Her eyes whided and she took a step back. He knew her name. It was weird. She didn't tell him. The feeling of scare grew more. She wanted to get rid of this guy but she couldn't fight now. He was the new container and Orichimaru wouldn't be glad if she kills him.

-You are surprised, aren't you? - he said and smirked.

His cold red eyes watched through Yai but she knew that he wouldn't find the things he searched for. This time she smirked.

-You won't find the answers inside me. I can't help you to defeat this guy you hate so much.

Sasuke's face became serious.

-It's none of your business.

He turned around and left the room leaving Yai alone again. She heard how the door was locked and the steps of Sasuke who walked away.

Alone...again alone...Tears...She hated this place but she could break free...Couldn't get away...Just a doll having great power. The power she wasn't allowed to use..."This damn neck ring", she thought again. If she just could take it off. If she just could get away...Away from the hell. The ring she had around her neck was holding back her chakra and didn't allow her to leave the village. Orichimaru was afraid to let her out nothing to mention about training. She whipped the tears away. Why did she cry again actually, no idea. She was used to be alone but something made her cry again. Maybe this Sasuke guy? She hit with the fist against the wall. Damn..She hated it here. This dark room, nearly no light. Times she saw the daylight were rare. She hit the wall with the fist again until it bleeded. Yai knew she couldn't escape. She tried it often but she failed always. There were no meaning to hit the wall but she didn't know what else to do. How to let her anger out. She lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. Usually she didn't dream. What about? She didn't remember anything from her life before the hidden sound and her life was boring. Slowly she fall asleep seeing something she never would expect...her past.

A little boy waiting for her.

-Yai-chan, hurry up.

She ran so fast she could but fell over something. The boy started to walk away.

-Oniisan, wait for me!

She screamed as loud as she could but the little boy continued to walk away leaving her alone. She cried.

-No, don't leave me alone!

The boy who seemed to be her brother disappeared in darkness and Yai was alone. Suddenly Orichimaru appeared. He laid his hand on her shoulder and brought her away.

Yai awoke breathing hard. What was the meaning of that? That little boy, he looked so familiar. She called him Oniisan, could it be really someone related to her, her older brother? Yai hesitated for a moment but fell asleep again without dreaming…Just darkness, how it usual was.


	3. The Ears

Chapter 3: The Ears

Blood silently slid down Yai's cheek. She appeared stunned. It was first time Sasuke was able to leave a scratch on her face. He smirked satisfied.

Yai felt angry about it. This Sasuke-guy, he became stronger and stronger while her abilities remained the same. She didn't improve one bit since the training started. Anger and pain consumed her. She knew Sasuke was already a bit better. He was still an arrogant n00b to her but there was something else, an unknown feeling. Something she had never felt before. It was just there and she couldn't change it. Yai closed her eyes. A weird changing inside her began.

Sasuke was ready to hit her again but she grabbed his fist so he couldn't move. She opened her eyes.

-Don't try, she snapped with anger.

Her eyes watched him. They were not longer normal. No, they were red eyes of an angry wild cat that would destroy everything around her. Red chakra surrounded her body. Sasuke eyes widened. Fear...She sensed fear...Not Sasuke...Someone else and she knew whom.

Yai finally calmed herself down, but something inside her didn't allow her to achieve a normal state again. She screamed out loud and fell on her knees. Her neck was wounded. She couldn't breath. Suddenly she saw blood on the ground and realized that she did cough it out. It frightened her. What was going on with her? The point of this red chakra and the blood...Was it all the fault of Sasuke? Did poison enter her body through the scratch? Again, she coughed blood. Trying to forget the pain, she held her hands on her ears. Yai screamed and doubled up. Her nails and ears transformed making her look more like a human-cat. Because of the terrible pain, she scratched up everything around her ears to the point of bleeding with her nails, which were terrifying like the scratches of a tiger. The red chakra disappeared and Yai finally got up. Sasuke took a step back. In front of him stood a girl full of blood, her face, her clothes, her hair. Everything covered in blood. Yai's shirt was ripped up. She wiped the blood from her face, but still she would terrify everyone who would get in her way. She smirked a bit because of the feelings of the others. She knew everything and it made her feel satisfied.

-Kabuto, take her back to her room - Orichimaru ordered quickly to the guy next to him - The training is over, Sasuke-kun.

-She did get up so why can't I finally finish her of. This "drama" was time wasting.

-I don't have to explain you why I decide so. Kabuto!

The guy pushed Yai forward. She limped towards the exit and the two of them left the hide out in silence. And again it was the silence of hatred.


	4. Wounds

Chapter 4: Wounds 

Something wet touched Yai's cheek and she opened her eyes but couldn't see anything.

-You should rest.

-Huh? – Yai tried to get up a bit to see the person. –Who are you?

-Is it important? – The person answered cold. – I just treat your wounds a bit.

She made a pause.

-I was ordered to.

The female voice silenced. Yai was not used to other people who took care of her wounds.

-I will be fine.

She tried to get up again but failed like the first time. Her whole body wounded - especially her ears. She touched her head.

-Better don't! I just bandaged it. You had really bad wounds there.

Suddenly Yai understood that she can see everything that happens in the darkness besides the mysterious person who treated her wounds.

-Who or better to ask what are you?

-The same thing I could ask you. No normal human has cat ears.

Yai blushed a bit. Having cat ears made her to non-human and that fact embarrassed her a lot. On the other side her new ability could be really helpful, for example on missions. Just no one would let her go on one. She knew Orichimaru was afraid - afraid of her other side, but also afraid of losing her power. Yai existed because she could make Orichimaru more powerful than ever. Her curse would make him a Jinchuuriki. For this she will lose her life one day, to awake the beast inside her.

Both of them set in silence not saying anything. Strange atmosphere was in the little chamber. It was respect the two had of each other. Yai didn't know there it appeared from; she just had that feeling, a feeling of trust but also hatred. Something strange but also something that would bond them forever. Both of them didn't realise that their lifes would cross again. Finally the girl got up. Yai finally could see her clearer but not enough to see how she looks like.

-I will come again to see how your wounds heal. Between, the scratch on your cheek won't disappear in the nearest future.

Yai touched her cheek. _Sasuke… _She disappeared in her thoughts for a moment but suddenly came up with a question.

-Nin, tell me at least your name. I don't like these hiding games.

-It can cost your life, Yai-chan.

-That doesn't matter. I will lose my life so or so.

-Well, then… - she turned around and opened the door – My name is Yamato Lira.

The door slam shut. Yai was again in her room, her prison. More than ever she wanted to get away. She felt weak, tired of her life. Before falling asleep she murmured.

-Nii-san, when will you get me out of here finally?

Not realising what she just asked, she fell fast asleep to restore her powers.


	5. The last fight

Chapter 5: The last fight

Another day, another story but again two young people facing each other in an ultimate battle, the last one. Uchiha Sasuke vs Ichiko Yai for last time. Although they didn't start the fight yet a strange atmosphere surrendered the people in the hide-out. Danger, anger and something mystic which didn't fit this place filled it.

-I won't make it easy for you, Sasuke-kun!

-How foolish, he snapped back.

Yai grinned a bit. No way she would lose to a such arrogant n00b.

The wind blew through Yai's hair, stroke her cheek and made the leaves dance. Silence… A fast movement made it disappear. Not just the silence, also Sasuke was gone now. Yai smirked again. Not so. Her ear twitched. She got him so she turned around and beat hard with her feast. The guy flew in the wall and blew up. Just a tree peace remained on the ground. Yai looked nervous around. Such simple technique and she fell for it. Suddenly she felt a strange pain in her stomach. It was her chance. She pulled a needle out and stabbed it in Sasuke's neck. He snapped something with anger when he fainted. Yai went towards Orichimaru. Her eyes shined of hatred. A sudden feeling made her stop. With fear she looked behind her.

-Never let your guard down.

-Sasuke, she whispered as her body sank to the ground.

Yai opened her eyes but couldn't see anyone. Darkness surrendered her, she also could see a little light spot. She got up to see what it was and realised that it was a little boy.

-Onee-chan, hurry up – he called her to follow him. He started to run.

-No, wait! NII-SAN! It's a trap.

She held her head. The pain filled her body but she tried to ignore it. With effort she followed the kid. But instead of him she found her rival – Sasuke.

-What did you do to the boy?

He just sneered at her and started to disappear in the darkness of the scary nowhere.

All of sudden Yai recognized that she lay on the ground. She still felt the horrible pain like everything inside her would explode every second. She compelled herself to look up. Sasuke's Sharingan watched every move of her also the smallest wince. Yai closed her eyes and sank in the world of darkness again. This time she saw a mysterious person strangling the little boy from before.

-No, stop it!

She grabbed her katana and ran towards the stranger.

-Try if you want. Kagebunshin no Jutsu.

Now around Yai stood a lot of clones but which one was the real villain? She felt on knees because of a kick from behind. Again a clone punched her. She coughed blood but wiped it away with a fast movement. _I need to find the real one…_

Pain and sadness…Again and again… Red chakra surrendered her body but it was different from the last time. Her wounds healed and her eyes saw clearer.

-She won't find me in that state – she heard in her head.

She jumped up and beat the person in the face who told her with help of his feelings the important information. _A genjutsu… _She grinned satisfied. The darkness around her disappeared and she could see Sasuke again. Yai knew he was a bit surprised. Her eyes "told" it her.

-Something wrong? – she asked cheeky.

Instead of answering Sasuke activated his cursed mark.

-I will end this now, he finally hissed back.

-Then what are you waiting for?

Sasuke made some fast hand signs so Yai couldn't follow them. _What is he going to do next? _An electric chakra ball appeared in his hand. He ran towards Yai who was quite confused. _My waterjutsu's can't help me now…I have to try the new one…_ She lifted her katana up, which she dropped than she fighted the mystic villain, and made some hand signs. Wind started to enclose her katana until the weapon was fully surrendered by a swords like wind . She ran towards Sasuke who transformed to stage 2 while running.

-CHIDORI!

-ORCANE NO JUTSU!


	6. Different

Chapter 6: Different

Both Yai and Sasuke lay on the ground breathing hard. Her jutsu needed too much chakra but she wasn't surprised. Only once, she used it only once before Orichimaru forbade her to train.

Through pain she dragged a kunai out of her bag. While leaning on her left arm she fluctuant got up. With effort she finally stood straight. Not any second too late.

Sasuke looked in her eyes. A light shiver ran down her skin. It was a weird feeling. Somehow she didn't want to fight anymore. She dropped the kunai. As it hit the ground she heard a loud noise. Sasuke disappeared. Yai smirked sadly. She wasn't worried because she knew there he was. His feelings served her a good job. She went around and beat in the emptiness with her last power. Something or better to say someone was in her way. At the same time she felt a terrible pain inside her. Yai looked around. Sasuke set on the knees in front of her bended of pain. The girl smiled at him. _I told you… _She coughed blood…More and more…In her body everything made somersaults. The last Yai saw was how the ground comes nearer and nearer. She lend on something soft, Sasuke's body. After that she didn't feel anything.

The outlines became sharper but he still couldn't see much. While looking around he noticed that he wasn't alone in the little half-dark room. Finally he saw who it was. He stood fast up. _What if I kill her now?_

He held his hand above her neck. Suddenly the girl opened her eyes. They were blue like the colour of the sky. She looked with fear at him.

-Sasuke-kun?

He took his hand quickly away.

-What did you plan to do, she asked confused. Sasuke felt uncomfortable. One minute ago he nearly killed her.

-Nothing!

He looked away like he was ashamed. The girl got up.

-Do you hate me so much, Sasuke-kun?

He looked again at her. Her lips formed a little smile.

-You wanted to kill me, huh?

Her mouth was smiling but in her eyes Sasuke could read pain…In her blue eyes…They made him remember…_Naruto… _He fell on the bed and closed his eyes sinking in his thoughts. It was nearly 3 years ago than he saw Naruto last time, they fighted.

Someone opened the door and entered.

-Sasuke-kun, Yai-chan, it's time to take the medicine.

-I don't care, Sasuke snapped. He became himself again; cold-hearted, careless, arrogant and ignorant. He heard how Yai stood up and started to talk with the guy. Firstly he didn't listen but after a while he opened his eyes and looked over to her. It was a somehow different Yai for him. She spoke friendly, laughed, joked. _I seem to hit her too hard. _Yai turned around like she would know that he watched her and smiled a bit. Sasuke noticed that he blushed inside. He ignored her. _I defiantly hit her too hard!_ He tried to fall asleep but Naruto didn't leave him and the worst thing was that Yai reminded him on his former best friend. _Is it Yai's true nature?_


	7. Strange feelings

Chapter 7: Strange feelings

Sasuke didn't notice how the stranger left the room. It became quite quiet.

He glanced over to Yai's bed hoping she was asleep but she wasn't. The girl looked at the ceiling. It seemed like something would bother her a lot. A shining tear run down her cheek. Sasuke suddenly had the wish to hug her, wipe her tears away and say that everything would be alright. He didn't know where this desire came from. That feeling killed him from inside, he hated it. The only thing he understood it made him weak. What was going on with him?

He still stared at her as she turned her head to him. Her eyes shined because of the tears. She looked at him, straight into his soul. Pain… All he could see was pain. He hated himself for everything, for being weak…

With a fast movement he threw his cold blanket over the head asking himself why he could stand her look. That girl, there was something wrong about her. Never, Sasuke was never afraid of looking into the eyes of someone especially of a girl. The sole exception was his brother, Itachi…

His thoughts slightly glided away. The wish of revenge filled him posing his heart fully now although something was strange. Red eyes… A genjutsu, gripping his body, crushing it. Pain run through his veins making him scream of anger.

He lay on the floor. By raising his head he realised that a boy stand in front of him. The guy put forth his hand smiling friendly although bit stupid. He wanted to help, Naruto was always like that. As Sasuke took the hand, his "former" best friend started to transform into a girl. Slowly he became a she - Yai. Her red eyes pierced him.

-I know your feelings!

Sasuke jumped up sweating like mad. It was dark in the room now. The night has broken.

Yai was breathing calm. Sasuke peeked over to her. _They are just like to peas in a pod, just different genders. Both hiding something… _He grinned sadly thinking about those two.

The nightmare, what was the meaning of it? Does she really know something or should he just forget this stupid dream?

A strange noise teared him out of his thoughts. Someone was trying to open the door with a key. Sasuke threw himself on the bed again so the coming person wouldn't recognize that he was awake.

The door opened. A "shadow" entered the room. What was going on here?


End file.
